CANTERVILLE
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Dari awal Sakura maupun Sasuke dan Itachi memang merasa tak nyaman berada di bangunan tua itu. Bahkan Hinata yang sekedar berlibur di sana. juga merasa demikian./ "Aku yakin semalam itu kepala manusia!"/ "Kita bermain empat orang, kenapa ada lima bidak!"/ "Kita akan bercinta malam ini, sebagai lambang cintaku padamu."/ Request from yue aoi/ Lemon or Lime impilisit, DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

**CANTERVILLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Novel Para Pengganggu (novel terjemah)**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Friendship, Horror, Mistery**

**Main Character **** [Sasuke x Sakura] x Hinata x Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[KETERANGAN]**

_Uchiha Itachi 20 tahun_

_Uchiha Sasuke 18 tahun_

_Haruno Sakura 17 tahun_

_Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun_

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak mau mempercayai tentang adanya hal mistik. Namun semenjak ayahnya menikahi janda beranak satu itu, mereka dipaksa untuk mempercayainya. Mistery akan asal mula rumah itu perlahan akan terkuak/ "Kau percaya dengan hantu? Maksudku…"/ "Sasuke_, _sudah kukatakan jangan—ehh?"/ "Sasuke, Sakura dengar! Tidak ada apapun jadi jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi, okay?"_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning**

_OOC, Typo(s), AU type, Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel berjudul Para Pengganggu *entah karya siapa yang pasti itu novel terjemahan*, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multichapter, Don't bashing chara please!, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_Request from ' '_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura mendengus kesal seraya menatap jalanan dengan tatapan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap, seakan-akan ingin membakar habis deretan pertokoan yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jalan. Ia masih marah dengan keputusan ibunya yang memilih menikah dengan seorang duda beranak dua.

Dan parahnya apa?! Pria itu tidak memiliki banyak uang sehingga tinggal di apartemen sederhana dengan kedua anaknya. Namun karena menikah dengan ibunya, kabarnya—ia mendengar dari ibunya—pria itu membeli sebuah _Mansion_ kuno di daerah pelosok.

Baiklah, kini ia tinggal berharap jika tempat itu lebih baik dari rumah reyot mereka yang memiliki masalah dengan atapnya yang bocor, pompa airnya yang rusak, dan pergaulan masyarakatnya. Dan catat! Ia akan menendang bokong anak laki-laki pria itu jika berani berbuat macam-macam dalam segala hal!

_Yeah_ ia memang belum pernah bertemu dua pemuda itu, tapi ibunya pernah bercerita jika pria itu memiliki dua anak laki-laki.

Dipandangnya wanita yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu dengan tatapan kesal, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh wanita itu yang justru malah menikmati alunan musik _mellow_ yang melantun di radio mobil _bantat_ mereka.

"Demi apapun ibu! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun?!" ucapnya seraya memandang wanita itu dengan kesal. Demi Dewa yang menguasai jagad raya! Kenapa ibunya begitu tenang sekali!

Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan berdengung mengikuti lantunan musik, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan siap meledakkan bom yang tertanam di otaknya. "Ibu!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Memangnya apa lagi yang harus ibu jelaskan padamu! Dan apa yang membuat ibu panik sehingga ibu harus meloncat kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan?!" ucap wanita itu tak kalah keras dari bentakan anak gadisnya.

Wanita itu juga lelah karena harus menghadapi sikap putri semata wayangnya yang terkenal keras kepala. Walau seribu kali ia berusaha menjelaskannya, tak akan merubah pemikiran yang ada di dalam otak gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan. Mereka kini sudah memasuki kawasan pedesaan dengan hutan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"Cacing tidak melompat, kau tau?" ucap Sakura bernada sinis. "Dan apakah kita akan menjadi tarzan setelah ibu menikah dengan pria itu? Oh ibu, jangan membuatku tertawa!" lanjutnya lagi seraya tersenyum sinis.

**CHIITT**

Dengan tiba-tiba wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu itu mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Beruntung Sakura memakai sabuk pengaman sehingga tubuhnya tak sampai terpental ke depan. Ia kemudian menatap marah ke arah wanita yang berada di kursi kemudi itu.

"Ibu gila! Apa ibu berniat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam. Ia kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi penumpang seraya meletakkan tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Jika tau seperti ini, aku lebih baik tinggal di rumah reyot itu!"

"Dan ibu akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya dengan atap hampir roboh, pipa rusak, dan dikelilingi beberapa lelaki hidung belang sebagai tetanggamu?! Jangan bercanda Sakura!" balas wanita itu seraya menatap sepasang manik hijau bening anaknya dengan tajam.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari anaknya dan memilih bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dengar, ibu tidak bermaksud membentakmu—tapi percayalah tidak akan terjadi hal buruk selama kau menjadi anak manis dan menjauhkan sifat keras kepalamu itu," ucapnya lagi namun Sakura sama sekali tidak membalas dan lebih memilih memandang deretan pohon yang terjajar di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah atas tingkah putrinya. "Baiklah terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, yang jelas kau tetap harus ikut dengan ibu," ucapnya bersikeras menentang sifat keras kepala putrinya.

"Tapi bu—"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Dan detik berikutnya, mobil yang membawa keduanya melaju menembus jalan searah menuju sebuah _Mansion_ megah yang berdiri kokoh diantara pepohonan. Dari kejauhan tampak bangunan itu begitu indah dengan arsitektur kunonya, namun dari dekat? Siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

Empat roda mobil _jep_ lama itu berhenti tepat di depan bangunan tua tanpa pagar itu. Dari dalam mobil, turun dua manusia ber_gender_ perempuan dengan sebuah tas koper yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Di depan mereka telah berdiri seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. "Bagaimana perjalananmu sayang?" ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan bibir wanita berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, benar begitu Sakura?" ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, seolah memberikan kode pada anak gadisnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Namun Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih tidak menghiraukan kode yang diberikan ibunya. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, bersedekap di depan dada dan memandang ke arah sekitar. Sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang mengintip dari balik batang pohon tua, gadis itu berpakaian putih dan memiliki kulit pucat seperti kedinginan.

"…ra."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura!"

"Ah!" Sakura begitu terkejut ketika mendengar suara keras ibunya yang mengalun masuk dan menggapai gendang telinganya. Ia kemudian melemparkan tatapan tajam pada wanita berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya wanita itu seraya memandang penuh selidik ke arah putrinya, kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang anak gadisnya tadi dan tak menemukan apapun di sana. "Apakah sebatang pohon tua yang dipenuhi lumut begitu menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya, memandang putri semata wayangnya.

"Tidak hanya saja…ah sudahlah! Aku hanya melihat kelinci putih di sana," dusta Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin dan melupakan kejadian dimana dirinya melihat seorang gadis di balik batang pohon itu. Mungkin saja, gadis itu anak kerabat keluarga pria itu.

Masih tak percaya, sang ibu kini semakin memandang penuh selidik ke arah putrinya. Baru saja ia akan memulai kembali instrogasinya pada Sakura, sebuah suara menghentikannya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Ayah, kau tau dimana Ita—Sakura?!"

Dari balik pintu keluar sosok pemuda berpakaian santai. Tampak sekali jika saat ini pemuda itu tengah terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat sosok gadis yang selalu ia kejar dulu, dan masih ia cintai sampai saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika gadis itu akan menjadi saudara tirinya. _Dunia memang sempit_—pikirnya.

Sedangkan gadis itu juga tak kalah terkejut, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan marah. "Kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan padaku jika ibu menikahi keluarga Uchiha?!" tanya Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"_Yeah_, ibu berusaha menjelaskannya padamu…"

**BRUK**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"—Sakura! Sakura! Kembali!" teriak wanita itu dengan suara keras, namun tetap diabaikan oleh putrinya, ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya ketika melihat tingkah putrinya yang benar-benar sudah di luar batas. "Maafkan aku, dia memang selalu seperti itu Fugaku."

"Bukan masalah. Kupikir perjalanan jauh membuat kalian lelah, biarkan dia beristirahat," balasnya seraya menjinjing tas koper milik istrinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _Mansion_ yang baru ia beli dengan harga murah.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah kesal menaiki satu persatu anak tangga berlapis _karpet_ merah yang sudah usang. Ia terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati sosok pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu mengejarnya dulu, dan mungkin sekarang akan kembali berlanjut.

"Apa?!" ucap Sakura kasar seraya bersedekap di depan dada, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan dingin.

Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu ke arahnya dan meletakkan sebuah kunci pada telapak tangannya. "Hn, kau melupakan kunci kamarmu," ucap Sasuke setengah terengah-engah.

"Jadi kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang _cleaning service_, sekarang? Bagus, dan mungkin setelah ini kau harus membersihkan kamarku setiap paginya," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum meremehkan ke arah pemuda di depannya.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan seraya menyeret tas kopernya. Namun baru beberapa meter ke depan ia kembali berhenti karena sebuah pernyataan yang dikeluarkan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini! Ingatlah itu, Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada datar namun sedikit bergetar. Ada sebuah sensasi rasa sesak membahagiakan sekaligus kecewa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Senang karena ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang ia cintai, dan kecewa karena ia berkali-kali mendapat penolakan dari gadis musim semi itu, dan puncaknya ketika ia melihat Sakura berciuman dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang Shimura.

"Dan aku masih membencimu, sampai rasanya aku ingin menyirammu dengan secangkir teh panas!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari menjauh dari Sasuke, mencari keberadaan kamarnya yang menurut instingnya berada di ujung lorong.

"Silahkan saja jika itu membuatmu senang!" balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar tiga kali ketukan keras dari pintu utama rumah mereka.

**TOK**

**TOK **

**TOK**

'_Itu pasti Hinata.'_ batinnya, ia kemudian berteriak memanggil ayahnya. "Ayah! _Niisan!_ Hinata sudah tiba!"

"Kau sambut saja dulu! Ayah masih memiliki masalah dengan pompa air!" teriak ayahnya dari halaman belakang.

Mendengar perintah dari ayahnya, iapun segera menuruni anak tangga, berjalan menuju pintu utama, dan membukakan pintu untuk—tidak ada siapapun?

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika tak mendapati siapapun di luar, padahal tadi terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mustahil jika itu angin karena angin, tidak mungkin bisa mengankat besi seberat tiga kilogram yang menjadi pengetuk pintu mereka. Beda cerita jika itu angin badai. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda badai.

Ia kemudian mengendikan bahunya dan berbalik, namun baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, sebuah mobil sedang berhenti di depan rumahnya dan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ turun dari sana. Dengan sebuah senyum menawan ia melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke seraya berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil dan berhenti tepat di depan kakak sepupunya. "Hhh, maaf aku terlambat tadi jalan sedang sesak dengan kendaraan. Kau tau? Orang-orang rupanya melakukan liburan musim panas juga," ucapnya dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Jujur saja ia sedikit bosan mendengar alasan Hinata yang jelas-jelas sudah ia ketahui. _Well_, jalanan memang selalu macet total ketika liburan musim panas tiba, bukan? Siapa yang menyuruh gadis itu untuk datang terlalu siang?

Meskipun Hinata terbilang cerewet dan tidak bisa diam jika dihadapan keluarga, kerabat serta teman dekatnya. Namun gadis itu akan langsung mati kutu ketika berhadapan dengan pria yang ia sukai atau kekasihnya sendiri. Pernah ia mendapati gadis itu pingsan di depannya hanya karena melihat senyuman Naruto di hadapan gadis itu.

'_Dasar wanita aneh,'_ batin Sasuke seraya menyeret koper yang ditinggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Sepertinya ia juga harus memberikan penambahan pada pemikirannya, bukan saja aneh tapi juga merepotkan. Catat itu!

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan _earphone_ miliknya, Sakura memutar _volume_ musiknya keras-keras. Sembari menikmati dentuman musik ber_genre_ _jazz_ kesukaannya, ia membaca sebuah buku novel tebal karya salah seorang sastrawan dunia yang ia kagumi—Edgar Alan Poe, itulah namanya. Kau tau? Belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan karya-karyanya sampai saat ini.

Sakura menikmati tiap detik waktu yang ia gunakan untuk membaca buku novelnya. Namum ketenangannya terganggu ketika lagunya tanpa sengaja terputar pada _setting_ radio dan memutar lagu tahun-90an.

Dahinya berkerut heran, ia merasa tidak mengalihkan putaran pada radio dan kenapa pula lagu tahun-90an itu disiarkan di tahun 2014 ini? Apa mungkin tak sengaja tertekan atau tertindih tubuhnya?

Tak mau mengambil pusing, ia kemudian kembali mengatur _handphone_nya untuk memutar lagu _jazz_ kesukaannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan _handphone_nya tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Baru beberapa menit lagu itu terputar, kini giliran _earphone_nya yang menangkap suara aneh dan tidak jelas. Oh ayolah, demi Dewa Jashin yang dipuja salah seorang temannya! Apakah hal buruk selalu menimpanya semenjak ibunya menikah dengan pria Uchiha itu?!

"Sialan! Apakah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tinggal di sarang nyamuk seperti ini? Maksudku, lihatlah betapa mengerikannya bangunan ini!" gerutunya kesal seraya mencabut _earphone_nya dari _smartphone_ miliknya. Dan seketika itu alunan musik terdengar begitu keras memenuhi ruangan yang ia tempati.

Sudah ia duga! Ada masalah dengan _earphone_ miliknya! Namun ia juga tidak heran akan hal itu, lagipula _earphone_ itu memang sudah sangat lama ia dapatkan, sekitar setahun lalu. Jadi wajar saja jika sekarang mengalami kerusakan.

**TOK **

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Oh _God_! Sekarang apa lagi?!" gerutunya kesal, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Walaupun ia tau tak lain dan tak bukan yang mengetuk adalah…

**KRIET**

…kosong?

Tunggu-tunggu! Telinganya masih berfungsi bukan? Tadi ada yang mengetuk dan dengan jelas ia mendengar itu! Lalu—kemana orangnya? Maksudnya, apa seseorang sedang mengerjai dirinya?

Seketika itu pula pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang paling menyebalkan, satu-satunya pria yang ingin ia siram dengan secangkir teh panas, dan satu-satunya orang yang ia ingin gunduli sampai botak—Sasuke. Pasti dia!—tebaknya.

Ia kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya, melanjutkan sesi baca novelnya, dan menghiraukan gurauan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Baru saja satu meter dari pintu ia melangkah, kembali terdengar ketukan itu lagi.

"Baiklah Sasuke! Aku tau itu kau, jadi berhentilah untuk—"

"_A-ano_…ma-maaf, aku Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu Sasuke. Apa ini kamar Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis dari luar membuat emosi Sakura perlahan meredam.

"Masuklah, aku tidak mengunci pintunya," ujar Sakura mempersilahkan sosok gadis yang berada di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sepasang manik _emerald_nya memandang penuh selidik terhadap sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _amethyst_ yang berdiri di depannya ini. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis itu, kalau tidak salah ingat dia—ah! Gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon tua itu?

Tapi tunggu dulu? Gadis ini memakai setelan _tanktop_ dan _hotpant_, sedangkan gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon tua itu memakai pakaian putih yang terlihat seperti pakaian Eropa kuno.

'_Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat,' _batinnya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang ia lihat berdiri di bawah pohon tua itu.

"_O-hayou gozaimasu," _sapanya seraya berojigi menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tampak kaku menanggapi salam dari gadis di depannya ini. "_Ohayou_."

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi kita sekamar," ucap gadis itu seraya memperlihatkan seluas senyum canggung kepada gadis yang berada di depannya. "Namaku Hyuu—"

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi, kau tau?"

"_Sumimasen_!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan seraya berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya. _'Apakah semua yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha selalu aneh?'_ batinnya sesekali mencuri pandang terhadap gadis yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

'_Dasar aneh_,' hujatnya dalam hati seraya menyeringai kecil kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

**BRAK**

"KYAAA!"

Baru saja beberapa bait ia dapatkan dari kegiatan membacanya. Sebuah suara pintu yang terbanting keras dan disusul suara jeritan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu suksen menghancurkan _mood_ membaca. Baiklah, ini mulai menyebalkan sekarang.

"Astaga! Apakah semua keturunan Uchiha selalu mempunyai tingkah _abnormal_. _Come on_, ini hal wajar ketika kau berada di rumah kuno maka kau akan mendapatkan hal-hal yang kuno pula," ucap Sakura seraya memandang Hinata yang berusaha bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang juga tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Termasuk hantu?"

"Ya, itu ter—apa? Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Di tahun 2014 ini? Kau bercanda kan?" ucap Sakura seraya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pertama Sakura. "Bagus, jika kau tidak mempercayainya." Sakura berucap lagi.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau pasti kelelaha. Istirahat adalah hal terbaik yang kau butuhkan," ucap Sakura seraya memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk berbaring di sebelah tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan jika liburan musim panasnya kali ini akan diisi dengan hal-hal yang memutar balikkan logika yang dianut otaknya. Yah, semoga saja perasaannya salah besar.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong _Mansion_ kuno yang dibeli ayahnya itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas pelan, kini ia mulai berpikir—_apakah tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada rumah tua dengan sarang laba-laba dan tikus yang bertebaran? Mungkin akan lebih baik apartemen mereka, sekalipun tak sebesar ini_.

'_Sekarang dimana orang idiot itu?'_ gerutunya dalam hati seraya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru lorong, untuk mencari kakak idiotnya.

Dan _gotcha!_

Tepat 10 meter di depannya ia melihat sosok pria yang ia kenali sebagai kakaknya dengan pakaian _jas_ berwarna hitam yang memandang ke arah luar jendela. Mungkin kini tingkah idiot kakaknya meningkat. _Well_, apakah dia gila dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu?

Baru saja beberapa meter ia dekati, sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Uchiha Itachi itu melengos pergi dan hilang di balik pintu.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimasuki kakaknya itu. Baru beberapa meter ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam sana—itu suara kakaknya. Ia mulai berpikir kembali, sebenarnya seberapa idiot kakaknya ini? Jelas saja tidak bisa terbuka! Pintunya terkunci dari luar.

Tunggu? Dari luar?

Buru-buru Sasuke menarik kayu yang menyangga pintu itu, dan seketika itu pula seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat di bawah menyembul dari balik pintu dan menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya, seolah-olah udara tak lagi menyediakan banyak oksigen lagi.

"Hhh…hah…aku selamat!" ucapnya, ia kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, tak percaya, dan kosong.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang idiot permanen, hah?! Bagaimana mungkin kau terkunci di dalam sana sedangkan kau baru saja masuk beberapa detik lalu?!" tanya Sasuke dingin namun tampak terdengar bersungut-sungut di indera pendengaran milik Itachi.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Beberapa detik, eh? Aku terkunci di dalam selama 1 jam 13 menit 21 detik, kau tau? Aku hampir saja mati di dalam sana karena sesak nafas!" ucap Itachi tak kalah bersungut-sungut seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan sebuah obeng di tangannya.

"Tunggu! Apa kau bilang?! Lalu siapa tadi yang masuk ke dalam sana jika bukan kau?! Di rumah ini hanya ada tiga pria—kau, aku dan ayah! Tapi ayah sedang membersihkan kolam renang di belakang rumah!" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, ia bersumpah ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Bukannya malah menjawab, Itachi malah tertawa sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Lain kali gunakan kacamatamu dan datanglah ke dokter secara rutin, kurasa _minus_ matamu itu semakin parah."

"_Aniki_! Aku tidak bercanda! Tadi itu…"

"Sudahlah kau hanya salah lihat, mungkin juga hanya _fatamorgana_," ucap Itachi seraya beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, hendak pergi ke halaman belakang. Mungkin ayah dan ibu barunya membutuhkan bantuan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi. Sepertinya kakak idiotnya itu ada benarnya, mungkin saja ini adalah _efek_ dari pemeriksaan mata yang tak ia lakukan secara rutin, serta dirinya yang malas untuk memakai kacamata—karena ia pikir itu menghalangi ketampanannya. Tapi ia tidak setuju dengan anggapan Itachi tentang _fatamorgana_.

Hei, ia bukanlah bocah kelas 1 sekolah dasar yang bisa dibohongi. Umurnya sudah 18 tahun asal kau tau saja. Mana ada _fatamorgana_ di dalam sebuah _Mansion_ megah begini? Bukannya itu hanya ada di gurun pasir dan jalanan beraspal?

'_Dasar baka aniki!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_**2945 words**_

(P.S : Maaf publish sekarang, besok ada acara. Daripada entar telat publishnya)

Hola!

Maafkan saya T.T meskipun dimintanya Sasuke jadi _chara_ utama tapi saya gak bisa dan malah melibatkan semua _chara_nya. Jadi empat-empatnya itu _chara _utama -,- *bener2 minta maaf* saya gak ada ide yang pas buat bikin fic dimana cuma Sasuke yang jadi _chara_ utamanya. *_ojigi*_

Dan bagi yang gak suka jika _chara_ Hinata saya masukkan di sini. Mohon baca dulu sekilas sekalipun kalian gak suka, daripada nanti malu-maluin. Masalahnya Hinata itu jadi saudara Sasuke sama Itachi, _so_? Gak mungkin kalau aku kasih endingnya jadi _incest_. Saya hanya gak mau kotak review jadi ajang pertandingan _boxing_ (-,-")

Sekian.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi anda di kolom _review_ atau bisa langusung PM saya jika ingin _request_ _fic_ atau menyampaikan hal-hal yang berbau privasi.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

**CANTERVILLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Novel Para Pengganggu (novel terjemah)**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Friendship, Horror, Mistery**

**Main Character **** [Sasuke x Sakura] x Hinata x Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[KETERANGAN]**

_Uchiha Itachi 20 tahun_

_Uchiha Sasuke 18 tahun_

_Haruno Sakura 17 tahun_

_Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun_

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak mau mempercayai tentang adanya hal mistik. Namun semenjak ayahnya menikahi janda beranak satu itu, mereka dipaksa untuk mempercayainya. Mistery akan asal mula rumah itu perlahan akan terkuak/ "Kau percaya dengan hantu? Maksudku…"/ "Sasuke_, _sudah kukatakan jangan—ehh?"/ "Sasuke, Sakura dengar! Tidak ada apapun jadi jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi, okay?"_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning**

_OOC, Typo(s), AU type, Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel berjudul Para Pengganggu *entah karya siapa yang pasti itu novel terjemahan*, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multichapter, Don't bashing chara please!, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_Request from ' '_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dengan sejuta perasaan aneh yang berputar di hatinya. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya—baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan tak mengenakkan seperti ini, perasaan yang begitu asing. Cinta? Bukan, bukan itu—ia bahkan sudah melakukan hal 'itu' sejak usia 14 tahun atas dasar cinta, bersama kekasihnya yang kini berubah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

'_Oh God! Aku benci suasana seperti ini,'_ batinnya setengah kesal. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah jendela berbingkai lapuk dengan kaca kusam yang sedikit memburamkan pandangan ke arah luar.

Ia membukanya, menghirup udara malam yang lumayan dingin untuk ukuran suhu di musim panas. Tampak sedikit raut takjub ketika memandang hamparan hijau pohon yang mengelilingi rumah sepupunya itu, pemandangan yang begitu asri.

Namun, pandangan sepasang manik _amethyst_nya terkunci ke arah balkon sebelah—lupakan balkonnya, tapi fokuslah pada sosok gadis berpakaian _dress _tidur transparan yang tampak mengikatkan sebuah tali _tampar_ pada pembatas balkon. Rambut merah mudanya sedikit berkibar kala angin bertiup cukup kencang.

Tunggu! Merah muda?

Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap gadis berambut musim semi itu yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah pucat membiru.

Dan detik berikutnya ia dikejutkan dengan aksi gadis itu dengan terjun dari lantai balkon, dan berakhir menggantung dengan tali _tampar_ yang menjerat lehernya. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan untuk bernafas, terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang berusaha melonggarkan ikatan tali. Namun tak lama setelahnya sepasang tangan itu terkulai lemas, pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

_Shock_.

Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan perasaan Hinata saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika orang yang tidur di sampingnya itu mati dengan cara bunuh diri. Ya gadis merah muda yang tidur seranjang dengannya itu.

Kakinya bergerak mundur secara perlahan dengan langkah bergetar. Hinata tak mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana pucat wajahnya saat ini. Hawa dingin merengkuh sekujur tubuhnya, namun entah kenapa peluh tak berhenti menetes dari tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya ia balikkan 180 derajat perlahan, ia merasa jika ada sesuatu berada di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, tampak sosok wanita berkimono yang menunduk dan menghadap ke arah lain. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang disanggul, namun tampak sedikit berantakan karena air.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Hinata merasakan darah berdesir di kepalanya ketika wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak mampu menjeritkan satu hurufpun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika menatap sepasang mata penuh yang perlahan terlepas dari tempatnya, menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kakinya.

Sejenak ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sebuah benda bulat itu. Dan ketika ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, untuk menatap wanita itu. Dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan wajah mengelupas milik wanita itu di hadapannya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah dorongan kuat ia rasakan pada kedua pundaknya.

Dirinya seperti melayang di udara, bebas dan begitu tenang. Langit terasa mulai menjauhinya, seolah dirinya memiliki aib yang harus terbakar bersama segala dosa-dosanya. Namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa tenang, sangat tenang sehingga ia enggan untuk menutup matanya barang sejenak.

Namun…

"Hahhh…hhahhh…hahh!"

Ketenangan itu sirna ketika ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas ranjangnya, tergantikan sejuta keresahan di dalam hatinya. _'Mimpi apa itu tadi?!'_ batinnya bertanya seolah menggantikan peran otaknya.

'_Sakura!'_ Ditengokkannya kepalanya ke arah sisi kanannya, menatap sosok gadis berambut _pink_ pucat yang tengah tertidur begitu lelap.

Rambut berwarna merah mudanya begitu pudar, bibirnya membiru, kulitnya pucat membiru, lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar, dan sepasang manik _ruby_ yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Tunggu! _Ruby_?!

Sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajah gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura itu, menampilkan sederet gigi yang berwarna kekuningan. Dan detik berikutnya ia membuka mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pundak Hinata, menahan gadis itu agar tak lepas darinya. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tanpa sadar membuat bibirnya robek, semakin lebar, dan semakin lebar—hingga mencapai batas telinga.

Begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai tak mampu dideskripsikan lebih lanjut, bagaimana rupa bentuk wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata…!"

**PLAK**

"Auuhh!"

Sakura tampak menstabilkan nafasnya yang sempat putus-putus ketika ia sudah berhasil membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya dengan cara menamparnya. Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak, ia berharap hal itu mampu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

Hei, bayangkan saja jika kau berada di posisinya. Ketika teman seranjangmu berteriak di tengah-tengah kau terlelap, dan parahnya ketika kau berusaha membangunkannya, dia tak kunjung bangun sampai-sampai pita suaramu terasa hendak putus.

Dan Sakura mengalami itu selama 15 menit dalam hidupnya!

Sedangkan Hinata, ia tampak menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Detik berikutnya ia memberikan sebuah pelukan kepada Sakura, tubuhnya terasa dingin mendekap tubuh hangat Sakura. Bibirnya tak henti-hetinya bergetar, kulitnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin tak henti-hetinya mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"He-Hei? Apa yang kau laku—"

"Kau lompat dari balkon sana, kau bunuh diri dengan membuat dirimu tergantung dengan tali _tampar_ yang melilit lehermu," potong Hinata, menghiraukan Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman karena tubuh mereka menempel.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak menganga, ia tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Entah kenapa mendengar penuturan Hinata membuat dirinya _shock_ dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa gadis itu sedang bermimpi sambung cerita atau bagaimana? Sepertinya ada gangguan di otaknya.

"La-lalu ke-ketika aku b-bangun, aku melihat seorang gadis yang kupikir kau. Tapi setelah ia membuka matanya, dia bukan kau Sakura—di-dia mem-membuka mulutnya dan-dan…di-dia—bi-bibirnya robek sampai ke telinga…!" tutur Hinata lagi dengan anda bergetar ketakutan. Sempat teringat dalam otaknya, bagaimana seramnya sosok itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar penuturan gadis yang memeluknya saat ini, oke ini mulai tidak lucu. "Dengarkan aku—kupikir ini terdengar sedikit sombong. Tapi hei! Rambutku ini _limited edition_—belum ada yang menyamainya sampai saat ini, kau tau?" ucap Sakura terdengar santai, walau sedikit kaku. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit—err—takut? Ketika mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi…tapi—"

"Sudahlah, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, dan bunga tidur hanya sebuah khayalan semata. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan bunga tidur," ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan suasana sekitar mereka yang sempat mencekam. "Kau tau? Kau sudah tidur dari pukul 12 jam, dan kau melewatkan makan malammu," ucap Sakura lagi seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yaahh…kurasa juga, sepertinya aku merasa sedikit—lapar," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, coba kita lihat apakah ada sisa makanan di dapur dan air yang masih hangat di termos?" ucap Sakura seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang masih dingin, namun tak lagi mengeluarkan keringat. Berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sisa makan malam untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikiran Hinata yang mungkin saat ini sedang kalut.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakura," cicit Hinata seraya memeluk lengan Sakura dan berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan tentang ketidak nyamanan Sakura yang tampak bergerak risih, yang ia pedulikan saat ini—ia sangat takut! Dan terasa seperti ingin mati saja.

Mendengar suara Hinata dan mendapati sikap gadis itu yang memeluk erat lengannya membuat Sakura bergerak risih. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi perjalanan menuju dapur yang harusnya sangat singkat malah terasa sangat lama baginya. Dan selama perjalanan itu, ia merasa bahwa ada orang lain yang berada di belakang mereka.

Namun Sakura memilih diam dan mengabaikan tentang perasaannya yang tak karuan. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sangat takut dan bahkan mungkin jika seseorang mengejutkannya, ia benar-benar bisa pingsan saat ini.

Astaga, demi celana dalam milik Orochimaru! Kenapa suasana _Mansion_ ini semakin buruk di malam hari?!—Begitu pikirnya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang manik _emerald_nya menangkap bayangan cahaya lampu temaram berwarna kekuningan, dan saat itu pula ia mampu bernafas lega. _'Akhirnya_!' batinnya berucap atas kelegaan yang ia rasakan ketika dapur sudah berjarak beberapa langkah lagi.

"Ayo," ucap Sakura dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah dapur bersama dengan Hinata yang masih memeluk erat lengannya, walau tak seerat sebelumnya.

Ketika mereka berhasil menginjakkan kaki mereka di dapur, keduanya baru bisa bernafas lega meskipun keadaan dapur cukup pengap dan sedikit berantakan karena pesta makan malam beberapa jam lalu.

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di sana, seraya mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila—perjalan tadi benar-benar ekstrim, meski tak terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan melewati koridor, menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan pergi ke dapur dan ruang makan yang terletak paling belakang.

"Tadi itu benar-benar perjalanan ekstrim. Kau tau? Jantungku seperti hendak terjun bebas menuju lambung," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit nada gurauan di sana serta decakan takjub yang sengaja dibuat-buat untuk mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan, kembali berubah menjadi beku.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui pendapat gadis itu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kanan Sakura dengan sepotong roti isi yang baru saja ia buat dengan bahan seadanya. Ia kemudian melahap roti isinya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Perjalanan menegangkan itu cukup membuat perutnya meraung kelaparan. Ia sendiri meruntuki dirinya yang tertidur selama 12 jam, entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu lelah dan kelopak matanya enggan terbuka barang sejenak.

Sangat bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Sibuk menikmati roti isinya dan mendengar lelucon Sakura, membuatnya sedikit melupakan mimpi buruknya serta perjalanan menegangkan mereka berdua. Bahkan sedikit senyum tertoreh di wajah manisnya sembari terkikik geli dan sesekali menanggapi lelucon Sakura dengan lelucon lain. Sepertinya gadis merah muda ini tak seketus seperti apa yang ia bayangkan di awal.

Namun, tiba-tiba lelucon mereka terhenti dan terganti dengan suara jeritan dari keduanya karena lampu dapur tiba-tiba saja mati, begitu pula dengan lampu di seluruh ruangan.

_Sepertinya pemadaman bergilir_—pikir mereka berdua.

Kini keadaan ruangan sangat gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan dan lampu taman yang sedikit memberikan penerangan pada mereka berdua.

Tunggu!

Lampu taman?!

Keduanya kemudian segera berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela, yang memperlihatkan kebun yang baru saja digarap Uchiha Mebuki dan suaminya—Uchiha Fugaku. Kebun itu diterangi oleh empat lampu taman pada keempat sudutnya dan sebuah lampu di tengah-tengah kebun.

Pandangan keduanya sama-sama terfokus pada lampu yang berada di tengahnya, lampu itu tampak bercahaya aneh. Bukan mengeluarkan cahaya aneh, namun kestabilan cahayanya yang aneh. Kemudian lampu itu berkedip, dan kembali menyala—terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya lampu itu mati.

"Hi-Hinata, a-apa itu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar ketakutan seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah labu yang tampak ganjil di sana. Masalahnya kebun itu baru saja ditanami bibit, sangat tidak mungkin jika sudah tubuh labu—tunasnya saja belum.

"A-aku tidak tau." Hinata sama takutnya dengan Sakura, namun ia juga merasa penasaran dengan labu itu.

Dan terhitung sepuluh detik setelahnya rasa penasaran mereka terjawab sudah. Lampu yang berada di tengah kebun kembali menyala, menampakkan rupa asli benda yang berbentuk mirip labu itu. Seketika itu pula keduanya merasakan jantung mereka seakan lolos ke perut, beserta rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Labu itu adalah kepala seorang pria. Parahnya, rupa wajah di kepala itu sudah sangat tidak beraturan, namun masih tampak jelas jika…

—sebuah senyum tersungging pada wajah itu, senyum yang begitu mengerikan dengan bibirnya yang hancur.

Keduanya sama-sama tak bisa berteriak, lidah mereka seakan keluh dengan bibir serta wajah yang pucat. Seiring dengan semakin eratnya genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain, keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata memimpin untuk mundur secara perlahan, memimpin Sakura yang mungkin baru pertama kalinya melihat hal itu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Namun ketika mereka berbalik, keduanya dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda dengan wajah bercahaya yang memandang mereka dengan wajah mengerikan.

Baik Hinata maupun Sakura tak ada yang bisa menolak teriakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, keduanya sama-sama menutup kelopak mata mereka karena tak kuasa melihat rupa sosok yang mereka kira adalah wujud dari kepala di kebun itu.

"KYAAAAA!"

**BYUUR**

Dengan dikendalikan syaraf motorik, Hinata spontan mengambil segelas susu hangat miliknya yang terletak di tepi meja dan melempar isinya tepat pada wajah pria di depan mereka.

"Akh! Kau gila!" maki pria itu seraya membersihkan cairan putih hangat yang berada di wajah serta lehernya.

Hinata menghentikan teriakannya dan beralih menatap pria dengan wajah bercahaya di depannya. "Sasuke?" ucap Hinata setengah terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke dengan wajah penuh dengan cairan berwarna putih yang diterangi sinar lampu senter.

"Apa? Sasuke?" Kini giliran Sakura yang berucap. Ia tampak memandang geram kepada sosok di depannya ini. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa kini dia sedang dikerjai oleh pemuda di depannya ini. "Kau…?! Benar-benar…! Apa kau berniat membunuhku, hah?! Brengsek!" maki Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya, mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ditakuti dalam keadaan takut bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, kau bisa membuat korbanmu itu mati karena serangan jantung.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat membunuh kami, hah?!" Kini giliran Hinata yang menyemprot Sasuke, namun dengan nada yang cukup tenang meskipun detak jantungnya masih belum mampu ia kontrol sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap kedua gadis di depannya ini. Sudah untung dia mau bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju dapur dengan berbekal senter, dan menerima siraman segelas susu dari adik sepupunya. Tapi kenapa pula ia dikatai brengsek? Dan dituduh hendak membunuh mereka berdua?

"Hn? Sudah untung aku kemari ketika mendengar teriakan kalian berdua, dan kenapa pula kalian memakiku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tak terima walau dengan tampang raut datar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau! Kau pasti berbohong…! Ka-kau sengaja kan? Memadamkan listrik di rumah dan meletakkan replika kepala manusia di kebun, dan menakuti kami di dapur! Kau sengaja kan?!" tuduh Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke di depannya. Sungguh saat ini ia sangat marah pada pemuda di depannya ini, kebenciannya semakin bertambah pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"A-apa?! Tidak! Kau gila?! Aku saja baru sadar jika lampu rumah ini padam, dan replika kepala? Aku tidak punya benda seperti itu, Sakura!" sanggah Sasuke, merasa tak terima ketika mendapat tuduhan dari Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa berpikiran demikian.

Sakura semakin marah ketika mendengar sanggahan dari Sasuke, jelas-jelas bukti mengarah pada pemuda itu. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah kebun yang kosong seraya berucap, "lihat! Kau lihat! Itu perbuatanmu kan?! Jawab aku!"

"Perbuatan apa? Tidak ada apapun di sana," ucap Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa bagaimana mungkin jelas-je—ehh?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati kekosongan di sana, hanya lima buah lampu kebun yang masih setia menyala. "Kemana benda itu?! Jelas-jelas tadi ada di sana! Aku yakin, ada di sana! Aku dan Hinata meli—"

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak ada apapun di sana," sela Sasuke sebelum Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kalian ingin tidur di kamar kalian atau, bersama kami?" tanya Sasuke lagi, meminta persetujuan dari kedua gadis di depannya.

"A-aku ikut," cicit Hinata kemudian meraih lengan kakak sepupunya. "Sakura ayo," ucapnya lagi, mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung.

"A-apa? Bersama dia?! Keperawananku dalam masalah besar jika bersamanya," ujar Sakura seraya memandang selidik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu kecuali jika kau mengijinkannya."

"Apa yang bisa kupercaya darimu, kau bahkan mengejar-ngejarku dari dulu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan berucap, "percayalah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal mesum padamu," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan gadis musim semi di hadapannya. "Kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu jika kau bangun dalam keadaan tak berbusana,"

Sakura mendengus pelan, ia kemudian menghela nafas berat. Sedetik setelahnya ia segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu kali ini. Dan aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika sampai itu terjadi," ucapnya seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang diapit dirinya dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Hanazono Yuri**

Ini sudah update XD. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

Syukurlah kamu suka maaf ya gak bisa bikin seperti yang kamu mau. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya :')

**Uchiha Riri**

Hahaha lebih besar lagi dari conjuring. Sesuatu yang aneh sama Hinata? Ah, masa' dia di sini juga chara utama lho :o dan di sini gak ada yang antagonis.

**Dalfa Lailatul**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya :')

**Suket alang alang**

Iyup. Hahahaha, perasaan gak ada serem-seremnya :o tapi makasih ya dukungannya :')

**Harulisnachan**

Bukan, Hinata di sini baik kok—banget malah—cuma sedikit penakut aja :3 tapi sebenernya yang paling penakut itu Sakura *sebenarnya* tapi dia berhasil nutupin XD *pukpuk Sakura* #maafkanDaku. Soalnya si Sasuke sering godain Saku dulu pas satu sekolah, nyuri ciuman pertamanya Saku pula, tapi :v si Sasu itu playboy. Ah, entahlah aku gak yakin ada flashbacknya entar *impossible* tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Nantinya XD. Makasih atas dukungannya

**Yuiharuno47**

Hahaha makasih. Incest? Iya tapi kan gak sedarah -,- beda turunan malah, dan mungkin bakal saya selipin lime impilisit nantinya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_**2451 Words**_

Hola! Salam hangat untuk semuanya.

Hahahaha kenapa saya update cepat? Soalnya lagi nganggur gak ada kerjaan di rumah -,- kayak satpam nganggur nunggu maling *plak*. Jadilah saya menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih tercinta…(Microsoft Word)

Nah nah! Maafkan saya yang sudah menaruh rasa penasaran pada fic ini, banyak yang ngerasa gak kalo fic ini kayak film THE CONJURING? Hahaha, saya yakin banyak. Well, inspirasi sudah saya cantumkan di bawah disclaimer. Novel terjemah itulah yang menginspirasi saya, dan saya lupa siapa yang nulis. Jadi gak ada scene manapun yang terinspirasi conjuring -,-. Settingan model rumahnya aja beda total sama conjuring kok :3 lebih besar daripada the conjuring -,- dan lebih kuno lagi *bayangin aja kayak apa*

Dan jujur aja, fic ini diketik sebelum saya nonton conjuring -,- baru sadar juga kalo mirip-mirip *lol*.

Well, mungkin setelah ini saya bakal update fic lain *bukan publish* entah fic apa yang bakal update. Ada yang punya usul gak? -,- *dia bingung*

Oke, sekian.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya untuk menyampaikan request atau menyampaikan kritik saran pendapat, jika kalian menganggap itu adalah privasi.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

**CANTERVILLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Novel Para Pengganggu (novel terjemah)**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Friendship, Horror, Mistery**

**Main Character **** [Sasuke x Sakura] x Hinata x Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[KETERANGAN]**

_Uchiha Itachi 20 tahun_

_Uchiha Sasuke 18 tahun_

_Haruno Sakura 17 tahun_

_Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun_

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak mau mempercayai tentang adanya hal mistik. Namun semenjak ayahnya menikahi janda beranak satu itu, mereka dipaksa untuk mempercayainya. Mistery akan asal mula rumah itu perlahan akan terkuak/ "Kau percaya dengan hantu? Maksudku…"/ "Sasuke_, _sudah kukatakan jangan—ehh?"/ "Sasuke, Sakura dengar! Tidak ada apapun jadi jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi, okay?"_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning**

_OOC, Typo(s), AU type, Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel berjudul Para Pengganggu *entah karya siapa yang pasti itu novel terjemahan*, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multichapter, Don't bashing chara please!, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_Request from ' '_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Dua tempat tidur yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi satu ranjang, dan masing-masing ranjang terdapat sepasang makhluk tertidur di sana. Keadaannya sangat berantakan, lebih kacau dari malam pertama sepasang pengantin baru. Bayangkan saja, keadaan kamar yang semula rapi, kini berubah seperti saat Horishima dan Nagasaki dijatuhi bom atom.

Tolong, jangan bayangkan yang 'aneh-aneh'! Perhatikan keadaan kamarnya, bukan empat makhluk yang berada di dalamnya. Bahkan mungkin siapapun yang melihat keadaan itu akan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Kejadian malam itu benar-benar melekat pada diri Uchiha Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata, dimana ia—Sakura—baru mempercayai tentang adanya hantu di tahun 2014 ini. Namun gadis musim semi itu tak sepenuhnya percaya, dalam pikirannya ia masih berulang kali berucap, jika semua yang ia lihat hanyalah ilusi semata.

Sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata?

Ah ya, wanita berwajah boneka _porselin_ itu juga masih berada di ambang pintu—artinya, ia masih bingung antara percaya atau tidak. Bukan! Bukan ia tak percaya dengan makhluk yang melayang-layang dalam film _casper series_ itu. Ia percaya, sangat percaya dengan hal itu semenjak ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca puluhan novel horor di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya sedikit ragu, Hinata beranggapan jika dirinya sedang mengalami _paranoid_ dan halusinasi, karena ia terlalu banyak membaca novel horor itu. Oh astaga, sepertinya bayangan alur cerita horor itu benar-benar memberi dampak saat ini.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos di celah tirai tampak mengusik ketenangan di antara mereka, membuat sebuah pergerakan pada kelopak mata mereka. Mungkin jika batin mereka bisa menjerit secara nyata, pasti keempatnya akan berucap—_malam yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan_.

Mengapa demikian?

Lihat saja, lingkaran hitam yang terbentuk di bawah mata mereka masing-masing. Itu cukup menandakan, seberapa melelahkannya kejadian tadi malam. Sekali lagi, hilangkan pikiran aneh dari otak kalian. Karena apa? Siapapun tidak akan mau mengambil posisi salah satu di antara mereka.

Setelah kejadian di dapur, mereka berempat tidur di satu ruangan. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja dengan Hinata yang tidur seranjang dengan Sakura dan Itachi bersama Sasuke. Namun semuanya kacau ketika terdengar suara dari dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke. Dan kau tau apa yang ada di sana?

Tikus! Ya tikus! Makhluk berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu berlari mengelilingi ruangan, dan itu 100 kali lebih menakutkan ketimbang kepala yang melayang-layang di depan Sakura dan Hinata. Itu adalah hal wajar, mengingat mereka adalah seorang wanita.

Dan yang terkena ampasnya adalah Sasuke dan Itachi, mereka melakukan kejar-kejaran dengan seekor tikus kecil selama dua jam, barulah tikus itu dengan senang hati keluar kamar, dan mereka tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan keadaan yang membawa sapu dan alat pemukul _golf_. Mereka sudah tidak mempedulikan di wilayah siapa mereka tertidur, yang terpenting mereka begitu lelah saat itu.

Karena itu pulalah, sebuah keberuntungan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Silahkan lihat bagaimana posisi tidur Sasuke saat ini! Memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah guling ternyaman baginya. Dan mungkin beberapa detik lagi gadis itu akan…

"SASUKE…! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

**PLAK PLAK**

Benar! Berteriak dan menampar Sasuke. Jangan lupakan wajah garang yang menutupi kemanisannya untuk sesaat. Sepasang manik hijau bening beradu dengan sepasang mata kelam yang baru saja terbuka, menghujami tatapan tajam terhadam manik kelam itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang mendapat tamparannya itu tampak membeliak kaget, sampai-sampai rasa sakit di pipinya hilang tanpa bekas. Sungguh, ia bukan lagi seorang _bad boy_ yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ini nyata tanpa ia sengaja, mungkin karena kelelahan berperang dengan seekor tikus semalam.

"Sa-Sakura tenanglah…a-aku tidak bermaksud."

"Apa, hah?! Bermaksud apa?! Kau benar-benar bajingan! Keparat! Brengsek! Penjahat kelamin! Kau—kau!" Lontaran makian tak tanggung-tanggung gadis berambut merah muda itu lontarkan, dan jangan lupa dengan pukulan matang setiap kali pemuda Uchiha itu seperti berusaha—err…merengkuhnya?

**BUGH BUGH**

"He-Hei! Sakura, kau salah paham! Aku tak separah itu! Eh—hei!" Jika dikatakan sakit hati, Sasuke paling menderita di sini. Bayangkan kata-kata kejam itu ditujukan padanya dari gadis yang ia cintai, belum lagi pukulan yang ia terima setiap kali ia berusaha mendepat walau satu senti.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memukulkan bantalnya pada Sakura, bahkan ia tak segan-segan memberikan Sasuke pukulan langsung. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menangis. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal kenapa menerima ajakan Sasuke semalam. Sekarang, bisa jadi kesuciannya telah ternodai.

"Kau brengsek! Keparat! Penjahat kelamin! Sialan! Aku benci kau…! Kau—kau bisa saja—kau sudah menodaiku…!" maki Sakura dan karena itu pula ia sudah tak kuat menahan ampas dari luapan emosinya—tangisan.

"Sakura—hei Saku…dengarkan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Dan—dan kalaupun aku tidak sadar melakukannya…aku akan menikahimu."

"Kau—" Suaranya tertahan ketika mendengar bunyi berat dari arah pintu. Sontak pandangan mereka bertiga beralih pada siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

Wanita dan pria berpakaian sedikit formal dengan dua buah tas koper di sana. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening seketika, bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka berlima—termasuk pria dan wanita itu—yang mengeluarkan suara, satu huruf pun tidak.

Sampai pada detik ke-20, wanita berusia 39 tahun itu membuka suaranya, "baiklah begini—kami mungkin akan meninggalkan kalian selama seminggu karena kami harus mengurusi bisnis penting dan yah, mungkin juga kami akan melaksanakan bulan madu juga." Wanita berambut merah muda itu berucap tanpa jeda sedikitpun, karena ia tau jika anak gadisnya itu pasti akan sangat marah setelah ini.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kupikir kalian sudah mulai akur, bukan begitu? Sakura? Sasuke?" ucapnya lagi seraya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ah ya, kami harus segera berangkat sekarang. Kalian tau? Hawai—maksudku pesawat menuju Hawai tak bisa menunggu kami," ucapnya dengan buru-buru. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus karena Sakura belum sadar sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa anak-anak. Semoga liburan musim panas kalian menyenangkan." Wanita itu buru-buru melangkah pergi dari ambang pintu, menjauhi kamar. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali lagi dan berucap, "ah ya! Ibu meninggalkan kalian sejumlah uang untuk liburan, pergilah ke pantai, dan buat diri kalian senyaman mungkin. Ibu mencintai kalian."

"Itachi, Sasuke! Jaga adik sepupumu dan adikmu—Sakura." Itu memang hanyalah ucapan biasa dan tak secara gambling seperti Uchiha Mebuki, namun sangat ketara sekali dari nada bicaranya, jika Uchiha Fugaku begitu mencintai putra putrinya sekalipun Sakura bukanlah putri kandungnya.

**KRIET**

**BRAK**

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, bahkan sepuluh detik telah berlalu dan mereka masih membisu, terutama Sasuke dan Sakura yang berpandangan kosong. Namun di detik ke-15, Sakura tampak tersenyum kecil yang lebih mirip dengan 'miris'. Padahal pagi ini ia ingin memberitahu ibunya perihal kejadian semalam yang menimpa dirinya dan Hinata, agar ibunya bisa membujuk Uchiha Fugaku untuk menjual rumah tua ini, dan pindah sejauh mungkin dari tempat suram ini.

Tapi, kenapa kini ia harus terjebak dengan Hinata, Itachi dan Sasuke di dalamnya?! Ia bertanya—kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?! Kenapa harus terjadi di liburan musim panasnya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!—_Oh God_…! Adakah seseorang yang mau menjelaskan, kenapa semua ini harus menimpanya?

Rumah ini tua, menyeramkan, kotor, bau, aneh, berdebu, dan jangan lupakan reyot. Meskipun ia sendiri mengakui jika rumah ini, jauh dan jauh lebih besar dan luas dibanding tempat tinggalnya dengan sang ibu dulu. Namun jika boleh memilih, Sakura akan dengan senang hati lari 100 kali mengelilingi rumah reyotnya dulu, dibanding harus tinggal di sini.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" keluhnya seolah Tuhan berada di hadapannya. Sepasang manik hijau beningnya kemudian beralih menatap Hinata yang masih dengan nyenyaknya tertidur di sana. Dengan posisi tengkurap, mulut sedikit terbuka, dan apa itu? Suara dengkuran?

Gila! Ia pikir saat tidur gadis itu sama manisnya saat terbangun. Tapi, lihat! Bahkan cara tidurnya saja sangat tidak pantas untuk ditiru. Tapi mungkin itu juga karena gadis itu kelelahan semalam, hal itu wajar dirasakan seorang gadis yang mengalami hal-hal aneh pada liburan musim panasnya, yang seharusnya begitu menyenangkan dengan ombak dan pasir pantai. Ah ya! Jangan lupakan tentang acara mengumpulkan kerang, itu juga termasuk bagian dari musim panas, kau tau?

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau duduk dan menikmati sarapanmu dengan tenang, Sakura?" ucap Hinata seraya memakan sereal miliknya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat Sakura berkali-kali mengintip ke arah kebun belakang rumah.

Hinata tau dan sangat mengerti tentang kejadian semalam, itu bukanlah ilusi dan halusinasi semata. Ia sadar, apa yang dilihatnya semalam dengan Sakura adalah hal nyata. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan itu, dan menggantinya dengan rencana-rencana liburan musim panas mereka.

Oh ayolah, ini liburan musim panas. Seseorang tentu tidak akan melewatkan walau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman. Bahkan ia yakin, pantai saat ini sangat sesak dengan para wanita berbikini dan lelaki bertubuh 'wow' di sana.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata gelisah. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika semua itu nyata! Aku benar-benar melihatnya, dan—dan aku tidak berbohong…!" ucapnya seraya berkali-kali memandang gelisah ke arah kebun yang kosong.

"Hn, lebih baik kau mendinginkan kepalamu dengan segelas jus. Kau bisa mendapatkan beberapa gelas di lemari pendingin." Kini giliran Sasuke yang angkat bicara seraya menunjuk ke arah lemari es yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Mendengar Sasuke yang berkomentar, membuatnya mendesis tak suka. "Lebih baik kau diam brengsek. Ingatlah apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam!" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mendengus geli.

"Oh ya, bukankah semalam adalam malam yang panas say—_ittai_."

Sakura langsung melayangkan delikan tajam disertai dengan lemparan buah jeruk yang semula berada di tangannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, dan memakan sereal sarapan paginya dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. Sepasang _emerald_nya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sasuke, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari percakapan saudara sepupunya dan saudara barunya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil." Kini Itachi yang angkat bicara seraya mengendikan bahunya. "Bayangkan saja seperti anjing dan kucing jika berada dalam satu kandang yang sama," lanjut Itachi dan menyendokkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, ia memilih diam dan tak menggubris perkataan kakak idiotnya itu. Baginya orang normal lebih baik mengalah dengan orang idiot. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan semangkuk serealnya.

"Setelah ini bagaimana jika kita bermain petak umpet?" ucap Hinata dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Semuanya mungkin sama-sama berpikir sama saat ini. Usulan Hinata memang sangat jenius, bahkan karena terlalu jenius sampai-sampai terdengar idiot.

Gila! Mereka sudah lebih dari 16 tahun hidup! Permainan petak umpet hanyalah permainan bocah berumur 10 tahun.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencuci mangkuk bekas sarapannya seraya berucap, "oh ayolah, 17 tahun bukanlah usia yang tua untuk memainkan permainan bocah 10 tahun. Maksudku, sekedar untuk membakar waktu, kalian tau maksudku kan?" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan saudara-saudaranya.

"Baiklah aku setuju, setidaknya ini liburan musim panas. Sangat disayangkan jika tak melakukan apapun." Itachi menyetujuinya.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Sakura yang baru saja selesai dengan serealnya. Sepasang manik _amethyst_-nya menatap penuh harap kepada Sakura, berharap gadis itu setuju untuk memainkan permainan bocah yang ia usulkan.

"Untuk bersenang-senang, _why not_?" ucap Sakura seraya meneguk segelas jus apelnya.

Ini yang terakhir, hal tersulit dalam sejarahnya—membujuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pastinya pemuda Uchiha itu akan berucap—hei, kau sudah 17 tahun kenapa masih memainkan permainan bulukan bocah itu dan…bla…bla…bla…bla. Oh sungguh, ia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan kelanjutan perkiraan ucapan Sasuke nantinya.

"Hn, terserah apa katamu."

Tunggu! Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini Sasuke—iya Uchiha Sasuke, kakak sepupunya yang mungkin dilahirkan di Antartika itu! Sungguh, persetujuan Sasuke untuk memainkan permainan bulukannya bernama 'petak umpet' itu, seharusnya diabadikan menggunakan _recorder_.

"Tunggu! Sasuke, kau sedang tidak kerasukan kan? Kupikir lebih baik aku—"

"Itachi, kau pernah tau rasanya dipanggang hidup-hidup di tungku api?" sela Sasuke berujar saskartik, seraya menatap Itachi melalui ekor matanya.

Mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, Itachi sudah bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya jika ia masih tetap _ngotot_ untuk melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. "Tidak, dan aku tidak mau tau rasanya," ujarnya cepat.

"Bagus."

"Tunggu, tapi siapa yang jaga dan siapa yang bersembunyi?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap ketiga saudara tirinya itu secara bergiliran. Lalu tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah dadu yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan berucap, "kita tentukan dengan angka dadu—yang mendapat angka paling kecil, dia yang jaga. _Deal_?"

Sejenak mereka bertiga tampak terdiam ketika mendengar usulan dari Sakura. Namun, detik berikutnya mereka mengangguk mengerti, dan saat itu pula gadis itu melemparkan dadunya ke atas permukaan meja, melihat ada berapa titik yang ia dapatkan dari lemparannya.

**KLEK**

Lima!

'_Angka aman_!' batinnya bersorak girang ketika terpampang lima titik pada dadu hasil lemparannya. Ia kemudian memberikan dadu itu kepada Itachi, dan pemuda itu pun melemparnya.

**KLEK**

Enam!

"Dewi Fortuna menyertaiku," ucapnya ketika mendapati enam titik pada permukaan dadu hasil lemparannya. Ia kemudian memberikan dadunya pada Hinata, kini giliran gadis manis itu untuk melempar dadu.

**KLEK**

Dua?!

"A-apa?!" Hinata mendesis tak suka ketika melihat angka yang ia dapatkan. Benar-benar sial nasibnya—pikirnya gusar. Ia kemudian memberikan dadunya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak menyeringai kecil. Bisa ia bayangkan berapa angka yang akan ia dapatkan dari lemparan dadunya.

"Kau tau? Kadang yang mengusulkan bermainlah yang akan mendapatkan bagian buruknya," ujarnya sengaja meledek Hinata.

**KLEK**

Satu? _WHAT_?!

Hinata nyaris saja tertawa bergelinding karena melihat satu titik yang muncul di dadu lemparan Sasuke. "Kau lihat tuan? Dewi Fortuna masih bersamaku, jadi—jangan mengintip selama kau berjaga, U-chi-ha-Sa-su-ke-_nii-san_." Sengaja ia menjulurkan lidahnya, demi menikmati kemenangan atas kekalahan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya mendesis tak suka. _'Lihat saja, aku akan menemukanmu duluan, adik sepupuku tersayang.'_ Dalam hati, Sasuke bersumpah jika ia akan fokus untuk menemukan Hinata lebih dulu. Kadang, adik sepupunya yang kurang ajar itu memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

.

.

.

**DRAP **

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Dengan langkah perlahan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong yang di rumahnya, membuka satu persatu pintu yang terhubung dengan lorong—berharap bisa menemukan gumpalan rambut _indigo_ di sana. Namun harapan tetaplah harapan, tak selalu sesuai pada kenyataan yang ada. Nyatanya? Ruangan itu kosong dan ia tak menemukan apapun di sana, bahkan perabotan tak ada.

Hal wajar ketika seorang keluarga biasa-biasa saja melakukan pindahan ke rumah yang luar biasa luasnya, tentu saja perabotan mereka tak akan sanggup memenuhi rumah sebesar ini, sekalipun dengan menghabiskan uang tabungan ayahnya selama setahun belum tentu cukup untuk membeli perabotan yang dapat memenuhi tempat menyeramkan ini.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, auranya dingin dan pekat. Ia yakin itu bukanlah Itachi, Sakura, maupun Hinata. Sulit ia percaya, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada satu kata—hantu. Sungguh, ini adalah pemikiran paling konyol yang dikeluarkan otaknya. Hal bodoh ketika kau mengatakan—_hei, aku melihat hantu berpakaian badut di tahun 2014 ini_. Dan pastinya kau hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan di khalayak umum.

Sasuke memutuskan berbalik ketika ia merasa seseorang itu bergerak menjauh darinya, sekilas ia bisa melihat helaian rambut _indigo_ yang berkibar di persimpangan lorong. _'Gotcha_!' batinnya seraya berbelok ke kanan pada persimpangan lorong, mengikuti gadis yang ia kira adalah Hinata itu.

Dan ketika ia nantinya menemukan gadis itu, dia akan…

Kosong?

Hah?!

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengusap matanya, namun hasilnya tetap sama—ia tak menemukan jalan di sana, itu hanyalah lorong buntu saja. Tapi, ia yakin ia tak salah lihat—tadi itu _indigo_! Ia hanya terkena _minus_ saja dan tidak dengan buta warna.

'_Aku yakin aku tidak buta warna! Tunggu! I-ini—'_ batinnya sedikit heran. Detik berikutnya ia mencium bau busuk di sekitarnya, sangat busuk melebihi bau darah atau bangkai tikus sekalipun—ini lebih mirip bangkai manusia.

Dahinya mengernyit tatkala bau itu semakin pekat, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

-oOo-

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar mandi lantai dua, tampak sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang bersembunyi di kloset. Ia tampak terkikik setiap kali membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan Hinata maupun Itachi padanya. Ketiganya sama-sama yakin jika Sasuke tidak akan menemukan mereka, rumah ini begitu besar! Hal mustahil jika Sasuke menemukan mereka dengan cepat di rumah sebesar ini.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap derap langkah kaki menuju ke tempatnya, sangat pelan dan tidak terburu-buru. Ia kemudian segera mematikan ponselnya, menaikkan kakinya ke atas kloset dan sesekali mengintip dari balik celah pintu putih itu.

'_Sial, dia akan menemukanku_!' batinnya ketika melihat bayangan sosok yang dianggapnya Sasuke itu semakin mendekat ke kamar mandi.

Namun, ada yang aneh! Ia memang tidak mengenal baik Sasuke, tapi ia tau postur tubuh pemuda itu. Dari langkahnya saja tampak berat, itu sama sekali bukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengikuti kegiatan di _gym_ dengan rutin, tidak mungkin memiliki langkah seberat itu. Jadi?

Kembali ia mengintip dari balik celah, namun bayangan itu menghilang dari sana. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kebingungan, bukankah tadi seseorang berjalan mendekat ke kamar mandi? Lalu kemana perginya? Kenapa pula tak terdengar langkah kakinya?—pikirnya berteriak gusar.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Sakura merasakan cairan menetes dari langit-langit dan berakhir di kulit dan pakaiannya. Ia kemudian menatap cairan berwarna kemerahan pada permukaan lengan kirinya, ketika ia menciumnya seketika bau anyir bercampur busuk merasuk pada indera penciumannya.

'_Apa ini? Benar-benar—busuk_,' batinnya bergejolak aneh, ada sebuah rasa sesak di hatinya. Gelisah bercampur takut, entah kenapa hawa dingin tiba-tiba ia rasakan di sekelilingnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar meneguk _saliva_-nya saja, Sakura benar-benar kepayahan.

Walau dengan segenap rasa takut, Sakura perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya—memastikan apa yang ada di atas sana bukan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan ketika ia benar-benar menghadap ke arah langit-langit…

—tak ada apapun di sana.

Hal itu mampu membuatnya bernafas lega sesaat, namun hawa dingin masih ia rasakan dan segenap rasa takut masih melingkupi ruang kosong di hatinya. Terbayang tentang kejadian kemarin malam, dimana ia dan Hinata melihat kepala yang awalnya ia pikir labu di kebun belakang rumahnya.

Kembali ia teguk _saliva-_nya susah payah, ia kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan ketika mendengar bunyi suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya benar-benar sulit ia pejamkan, bahkan tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Semuanya terasa kaku sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan sendiri seberapa dingin suhu tubuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia pejamkan kelopak matanya, sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat apa yang tersaji nanti. Belum lagi kembali ia rasakan tetesan cairan berbau anyir itu semakin banyak, bahkan kini tak bisa disebut tetesan lagi—lebih mirip cucuran. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah dengan cairan merah itu, bau anyir memaksa masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Sakura bisa merasakan, beberapa benda utuh terjatuh dan berdiam di kepalanya—benda itu mirip organ tubuh manusia, namun sebisa mungkin ia tak mau berpikir demikian.

'_Tuhan kumohon selamatkan aku—aku, aku…aku benar-benar takut.'_ Saat ini Sakura benar-benar menangis dalam diam, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Hanya mampu berdiam dan menerima cairan berbau tak sedap itu membasahi tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

.

**Helsidwiyana6 **

Hahahaha gak yakin chap ini horror -,- *dia pasrah mau diapain*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Makasih atas dukungannya :')

**AngelzVr**

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Yuiharuno47**

Hahahaha -,- serem rumahnya, masa lalunya juga serem kok *tujuh generasi pemilik rumah pada mati semua*. Pindah? Duitnya? XD Lemon? Jangan berharap ekspilisit. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. :')

**Harulisnachan**

Serius? *dia kegirangan* Maklum :3 Duda kantong tipis mah *Digetok* lha kan pikirnya Fugaku -,- mereka itu kan banyak orangnya (Hinata gak keitung soalnya cuma liburan aja) jadi beli rumah segede kandang kuda (?) gitu deh, tapi maunya harga murah dan taraaaa~ dapatlah rumah itu.

Horrornya saya perkuat pelan-pelan -,- gak enak kalo langsung serem, ketemu langsung setannya, kejar-kejaran sama setannya *itu kurang enak*. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya :')

**FiaaATiasrizqi**

Wkwkwkwwk XD emang kayak anjing sama kucing, gak ada akur-akurnya tapi ada saatnya Sakura entar akur sama Sasuke, ikutin ajalah. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Suket Alang Alang**

-,- masa' enak baca siang-siang? Saya aja nulisnya malem-malem dalam keadaan kamar gelap *LOL*. Soal SasuHina :3 entahlah saya kurang ide sama alur ceritanya *pundung*, mungkin itu bakal kena Republish. Saya pun bukan SSL -,- masih netral, tapi belum tentu ke depannya bakal netral terus -,-. Tak selamanya sungai itu tidak akan pernah tercemar kan? Aka nada saat dimana sungai itu akan tercemar kejernihannya :'). Terima kasih atas dukungan, dan pendapatnya.

**Chu sarang**

Err? ItaHina? Gak salah? Hinata itu adek sepupunya Itachi sama Sasuke lho… -,- lagian Hinata itu sudah suka sama cowok lain *ngek* jadi gak akan ada adegan romansa antara Hinata dengan Itachi maupun Sasuke -,-. Yang ada cuma Sasuke sama Sakura aja. Tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya :')

.

.

**A/N**

Hola! *nyiapin tali tampar* gantung saya di bawah pohon cabe sekarang, kalian pasti merasa kecewa karena TBC di saat gak tepat kan? Nah tapi, saya merasa bahagia karena bikin TBC yang gak enak banget bagi yang baca *Golok mana golok?!*

Aku beneran gak mau komen banyak di sini -,- *pantengin golok* jangan kaget kalo nantinya aku bakal sedikit ambil konsep dari film _annable,_ tapi bukan boneka _annable_. Bonekanya namanya _Shinigami doll_, itu ada di film tentang mitos hilangkan pesawat di udara *gak ngerti judulnya aku lupa*, nah selanjutnya pikirin sendiri aja deh.

Ekhm, dan bagi yang takut -,- jangan baca malem-malem seperti saya yang ngetik fic ini di malem hari dalam keadaan gelap-gelapan *dia udah biasa*. Entah ini feelnya dapet atau nggak, saya gak tau :'). Fic ini saya tulis 2 kali, pertama nulis lampunya mati dan sialnya belum kesimpen, jadinya nulis ulang deh *merana di bawah rumput teki*.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Ada yang baca fic saya yang judulnya You Don't Really Love Me gak? Nah itu bakal ada kelanjutannya :v entah kapan saya lanjutinnya, yang jelas—saya gak akan masang pairing pasti, ada tiga chara utama : Sasuke, Sakura sama Naruto. Alasannya? Kalo saya pasang nantinya kurang enak -,- ini perebutan Sakura *ngangkat Sakura tinggi2* #digebukin.

Yosh!

Semoga kalian terhibur, terutama yang udah request fic ini .

Itu aja sih, sekian.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya untuk menyampaikan request atau menyampaikan kritik saran pendapat, jika kalian menganggap itu adalah privasi.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
